


Six Revolution Limericks

by BeaRyan



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Limericks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was told porny fandom limericks were a thing.  Then this happened.  I may have splashed your ship a bit, but I probably got your NoTP too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Revolution Limericks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttercups3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercups3/gifts).



She said, "Write some Miles on Miles action."  
Miles said, "Good by me. I'm packing."  
He whipped out his wang  
And wailed on that thang  
Holy Hell, Miles is rough when he's jacking.

Bass had a fine looking ass  
Miles was bursting with sass  
Said innocent Charlie,  
"Get out of my Marlie,"  
Sorry girl. This game's bump, bump, pass.

Charlie's panties fell down round her knees  
Jason begged, "Please, please, please, please."  
She said, "Yes" then "No".  
Then "Maybe," "No" and "Go."  
"The stalker start suggests you're a sleaze." 

There once was a Google from Nantucket  
Who asked, "When do I get to fuck it?"  
They said, "In Season Two  
There might be some poon for you,  
But bone Miles and you're sure to kick the bucket."

There once was a ship called the Miloe  
The feels, they hit both high 'n low  
Kripke said, "It's a bromance."  
The fans said, "Please no pants?"  
Kripke said, "Now I know where I won't go."

There once was a ship called the Marlie.  
Some loved it; some thought it was gnarly.  
"They're hot! They should fuck!"  
"He's her uncle and a drunk!"  
Only in fandom does Miles lick Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for brutalizing the rhythms and rhymes. It's 8AM and I'm sober. Neither of these states is welcoming to the limerick muse, but she turned up anyway. Crit con and anything else is welcome in the comments. If you can tell me how to properly punctuate the Charlie and Jason one I'd appreciate the help.


End file.
